Dance Moms - Everyone's Replacable
by Maahb
Summary: The dancers from reality T.V show "Dance Moms" experience a lot of things in their life. Stuff from dance, and stuff out of dance. Someone tells a secret that she didn't want anyone to know, Abby losses faith in one of the girls, someone gets hurt (emotionally and physically), someone gets pregnant and MUCH more! Ill be posting more chapters soon
1. Chapter One

**Authors note: **If you have any feed back or any ways I can change this story or any new cool ideas I can add, please write it in your review. Also, this is based on the reality TV show, Dance Moms.

**Maddie's POV:**

We all silently waited with our hands clasped together behind or backs. We were waiting for to join us at pyramid. She was unusually late; she wasn't even at the front desk this morning! Suddenly the door slammed open, and we all jumped to the unexpected sound. Abby didn't even care to look at us. She just stomped her way to the pyramid.

**Abby's POV:**

I was furious with the girls. There group came in ninth and my soloist, Maddie, got fourth overall. Not to mention that Kendall was only sixth, which is only two places below where Maddie was placed. At least my duet, Mackenzie and Brooke, scored 2nd overall. I placed my fingers underneath the first paper that revealed who was at the bottom of the pyramid.

"At the bottom of the pyramid, Nia. You weren't an eye catcher in the group, and during your chin stand your feet were flexed." I thunderously yelled. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Next, Maddie" I hesitated, staring at her photo. "You could of done better, I was expecting first place with that number! And instead you got fourth!" I sighed, then moved on to the next one.

"The next is Paige" I announced, seeing Kelly cross her arms in the corner of my eye. I didn't give an explanation why she was there, so I continued.

"Chloe" I yelled, tearing the paper of the mirror. "You wobbled on your turns, and then you stopped earlier than the rest of the group." I quickly stated.

"Next, Kendall" I gently said while giving her praise on why her solo was good. Jill smirked.

There were two pictures at the top, which were both Mackenzie and Brooke. I told them some good things they did in their acro duet then told them that they should have got first. The girls all ran up and hugged them.

"Now, this week we are going to in10sity dance competition, and we all know they are great talented dancers there." I told the girls, and they all nodded. "We are going to have one trio, and four solos, also the group number will be called 'No More' and it will be focused on Bullying. Nia, you will be the star of this dance, you better not mess up!" I continued. The moms went upstairs and the girls spread out and stretched.

**Nia's POV:**

It felt so awesome being the star role of the dance! I don't know why she gave me this role, being on the bottom of the pyramid and all, but I am glad I have a chance to show Abby how dedicated I am and how much I improved!

**Brooke's POV:**

I was super excited to be at the top of the pyramid! Especially because I was with Kenzie! At first being paired with Kenzie for that duet felt like Abby underestimated me, but it turned out to be really fun! Its weird how Abby hasn't given out who gets the solos and who gets to be in the trio yet, but I'm sure she'll tell us soon!

**Maddie's POV:**

I didn't feel good being at the bottom of the pyramid, usually I'm at the top! Lately Abby hasn't been giving me a lot of attention, and I've been dancing my hardest too! There's this feeling inside of me that feels like I'm being punched in the stomach. My eyes got blurry during rehearsal, and Abby actually yelled at me for not trying my hardest. I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I looked up into the room where the moms were, I saw everyone smiling except my mom. That made me think, _are they happy because I was at the bottom of the pyramid? _When I glanced at my mother, she gave me a fake smile and mouthed 'it's okay'. That made me felt even worse.

**Chloe's POV:**

Abby's yelling rang throughout my ears for every second of rehearsal. My heart pounded, and I felt confused. I couldn't hear the music, I was worried, and for what? Abby has really gotten to me lately. My mom always tells me that not everyone's perfect and I don't need to worry, but Abby makes me feel like I have to be perfect or it's a death sentence. I looked at myself in the mirror, my face pale and blank with no sign of happiness.

**Abby's POV:**

I think they have been waiting long enough; it's time to tell them who has a solo or who is doing the trio.

"Listen up Girls" I demanded. Chloe, Maddie, and Kendall instantly stopped there turns facing me and Paige, Brooke, Nia and Mackenzie got up from the ground and kept their eyes on me. Even the mothers leaned in towards me to hear what I was saying.

"Chloe, Maddie, Brooke and Mackenzie, you will have solos this week" I informed them, watching Christie roll her eyes, lean back into the chair then mutter something under her breath. "The rest of you will be doing a trio together." I continued. Class was then dismissed, and I would start on solos tomorrow.

**Paige's POV:**

Chloe, Maddie and I planned to have a sleepover tonight at my house. I can't wait! I think it'll be so much fun! Chloe brought her soft pink silk pajamas, Maddie brought some fuzzy hot pink ones, and I wore my black dance shorts with a long white t-shirt. While in my room, we decided to play truth or dare.

**Maddie's POV:**

First, it was my turn to go. I asked Chloe, and she replied with truth. I went for the obvious question, questioning her on who she has a crush on, and if she doesn't have a crush who she thinks is sort of cute. She instantly turned as red as a tomato.

**Chloe's POV:**

Maddie's first question made me blush. I wasn't ready to tell them who I liked, and I kind of wanted it to stay a secret, but they are some of my closest friends. Besides, I am sure they won't tell anyone.

"I... I umm, I think that umm," I hesitated staring down at the ground so it didn't make it that awkward for me.

"JUST SAY IT!" Paige pleaded, gently grabbing my shoulder in comfort.

"I think Josh, your brother, is a tiny bit cute" I mumbled not making eye contact with anyone.

Everyone was silent. Suddenly Paige's door that was slightly opened slammed shut. We all got up and rushed to see who was outside, guessing it was Brooke, but she was downstairs in the living room with Kelly. We glared over at Josh's door, which was wide open. I instantly panicked and ran back into Paige's room face planting onto her soft comfy bed.

**Maddie's POV: **

I came behind Chloe and squeezed her tight.

"It could have just been the wind that closed the door. I know you think that Josh might've been spying, but you never know. Don't worry Chlo!" I gently told her, trying to cheer her up. She probably feels very embarrassed. Paige also started hugger her, and Chloe started to calm down. Paige then leaned toward my ear and whispered to me. She was so quiet so I couldn't hear what she said, but next thing I knew Paige was out the door and headed toward Josh's room. I assumed that she was either going to scold him for spying or ask him if he was.

**Brooke's POV:**

There were a lot of noises from where Paige and the other girls were. I heard footsteps and slammed doors, and usually the girls are quiet. I decided to go up there and check out what was happening, so I got up from the couch, gently kissed my mother's forehead then headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chloe's POV:**

I felt better after Maddie comforted me. I gave a tight hug then smiled at her. Suddenly someone knocked on Paige's door. Without anyone saying that however was knocking could come in, the person on the other side of the door opened it and entered the room.

"Hey guys, where's Paige?" Brooke's calm voice gently asked.

"I think she is in Josh's room" Maddie replied. I didn't even come to notice Paigey missing. It took me a while to notice what Maddie said, then I finally blurted out.

"Wait, Josh's room?" I quickly said to Maddie, feeling scared of why Paige was in there. Maddie gave me a quick nod, and then Brooke said thanks. She slowly closed the door then went to Josh's room.

**Brook's POV:**

I wondered why Chloe looked so red, and why her voice was so scared and quiet. Before entering Josh's room, I stood outside his room and planted my ears onto his wooden door.

"Was it you?" I heard Paige's voice say.

"What? What are you talking about?" Josh replied in a high pitched voice.

"Did you hear what Chloe said?" Paige immediately said back. The room stayed silent for a minute.

"Well? Give me a response!" Paige yelled. Her voice had a sense of anger in it.

"Ok fine. I was spying on you guys. Don't get mad though! It's what any boy my age would do if his sister was having a slumber party!" Josh responded. I covered my mouth well trying not to giggle. "And besides, I kind of, thinks she is a little bit, cute myself. But don't tell her I said that!" Josh said, having hesitations throughout his sentence. I hurried back into Paige's room. Josh said to _Paige_ not to tell anyone, but he didn't say that to me.

"Chlo! Guess what I just heard! Josh said he thinks your cute!" I blurted out while smashing Paige's door open. Her face lightened up like a Christmas tree.

**BACK AT THE STUDIO THE NEXT DAY**

**Chloe's POV:**

I felt happy today. While looking in the mirror, my face wasn't blank and lifeless like yesterday; it looked like it was full of life. Not to mention the big smile I had on! Every correction Abby gave me I instantly corrected. My leaps and turns were stable and looked graceful. I was mostly focused, but sometimes I drowsed off at day dreamed about that thing Brooke told me yesterday night.

**Maddie's POV:**

I thought that sleepover last night would've made more focused and happier today, but I thought wrong. I watched Chloe in the mirror, and she looked so graceful and amazing. Then I looked at me, and when I danced it just looked awkward. There was a part where we had to put a sticky note on Nia, calling her bad names which at the end she would get the strength to rip them off because Kendall would come to her side. I missed that part entirely. Abby called me over and invited me to talk outside.

**Jill's POV:**

I didn't like how Maddie and Chloe got a solo and Kendall didn't. She was higher on the pyramid, how come she didn't get one! I thought she did great last week on her solo, and even though it didn't place in the top five it still looked great.

"How come Kendall didn't get a solo this week, but she was placed higher on the pyramid then Chloe and Maddie?" I asked.

"Because your last name isn't Ziegler" Kelly hesitated, "And plus, Paige wasn't given a solo and she placed higher than Maddie on the pyramid. You don't see me complaining!" Kelly finished. Mellissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I was complaining, just wondering." I paused. "At least what Abby could have done was put Kendall the star role of this dance, not the person who was at the bottom" I confessed. The moms immediately disagreed and said Nia is great for this part. They also said that she needed a chance to shine and that Kendall gets way more solos than Nia. _Nobody's ever on my side,_ I thought to myself.

**Abby's POV:**

I took Maddie out of class to talk in private while telling the other girls to practice. We went into Studio B, and then I kneeled down beside her. I placed my hands onto her shoulders, and looked into her saddened eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie, this isn't like you" I calmly whispered. Her eyes blurred up and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Nothing , I'm just a little tired from my sleepover last night" Maddie lied, trying to sound innocent. I didn't believe her.

"Ok, try to go to bed earlier than. Now, go head back to class. I'll start solos soon and you'll be first, with an extra 15 minutes of rehearsal" I gently told her, giving her a big hug then softly pushing her back so she would hurry to studio A.

**Maddie's POV:**

I was now rehearsing my solo. It was a lyrical solo called, Happiness. It was a beautiful, elegant piece, and I rehearsed for one full hour. It consisted of leaps and turns. It felt good doing a solo I was confident about. It lifted my spirit. Abby even got teary. After an hour was up, she kept me for fifteen more minutes, and I finished my solo within a day. She then demanded me to go get Chloe. I felt like Abby started to like me even more.

**Chloe's POV:**

Abby kept Maddie for an extra 30 minutes, so Brooke, Mackenzie and I stayed in the dressing room and took random pictures of ourselves. Finally it was my turn. Abby gave me a lyrical piece called, I Miss You. I loved it. I used a prop in the dance, and it was a picture of a young man dressed in an army suit. She said that the dance was about my husband going for war and I getting a letter that said that he was killed in action. We finished my solo in 45 minutes, and it might be the best solo I've ever had. She then dismissed me and told me to go get Mackenzie.

**Mackenzie's POV:**

I expected the usual solo; acro. She said I am becoming a star in acro, and that I am as flexible as a rubber band! My solo is called Little Missy. It is very sassy and I love it! I do lots of tumbling, some leaps, a couple pirouettes and lots of acro moves. It is also very energetic! Abby kept me for an extra 15 minutes.

**Brooke's POV: **

My solo was lyrical-acro. It is a very mature number and I am happy about that. Abby said that I had to have tons of emotion in it and I have to make sure I stretch before going on stage! I think I'll do pretty well. After 45 minutes, Abby dismissed me from class and reminded me to practice.

**Authors note:** Sorry for the short chapter it's just that I need more views or else I won't post anymore. I haven't even got into the good stuff yet which I am very excited for.


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHORS NOTE:** We are almost to the exciting chapters! The next chapter is when everything goes wrong. As soon as I get 40 views, Ill upload it! By the way, sorry this is the shortest chapter.

**Abby's POV:**

The trio was called, trying. This dance is about how when you try your hardest, good things are bound to happen to you. It is a jazz number, which Kendall, Paige and Nia are very good at. I expect it to place high.

**At In10sity Dance Competition**

**Maddie's POV:**

The other soloist and I were back stage getting ready for our solos that was on in a few more numbers. Chloe was going first, and she was dressed in a beautiful, graceful short dress that had a camouflaged pattern to it. I was after her, and I was in a long, faint yellow dress and had a lily as the head piece. Brooke was next, and she was wearing a see through black dress and a black headband. Mackenzie was last, and she was in a two piece red outfit that had black trimming. Suddenly, Chloe's name was announced, and we all gave her a quick hug. Mackenzie told her to break a leg, and then Chloe slowly walked on stage and went to her starting pose.

She looked amazing. Her movements so lovely, her turns so balanced, and her jumps so high. My stomach started to churn. I was nervous I would do something bad and Abby would be angry at me. But if I did mess up, maybe the mom's would be happy and wouldn't get mad at my mother. _Maybe I should fall out of a turn, and then Chloe would come first, she deserves to win once,_ I thought to myself. No, I couldn't lose knowing Abby would be furious with me. It was my turn now. Chloe was on the other side of the stage behind the curtains and before I went on she gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

**Chloe's POV:**

I felt so free and amazing up there. I was dancing like nobody was watching, and it felt great. Maddie finished, and she was astonishing. I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her and praise her as soon as she got off stage. Brooke was next, and she danced beautifully. She had lots of emotion, and looked like she really enjoyed doing that. When Mackenzie went on, Maddie, Brooke and I cheered loudly in the back curtains. She was wonderful, and I could tell she would make it far in life.

**Mackenzie's POV:**

When we got back into the dressing room, everyone clapped loudly and ran up to give us all hugs. Abby said that we all did incredible, and then she told the trio to go back stage. Their trio costumes were bright and colourful, and so were the girl's faces! They messed up on some timing, but other than that they did awesome! Now it was time for awards.

**Chloe's POV:**

First, we started off with special awards. They gave nothing to Brooke, nothing to the trio, and nothing to Maddie. Mackenzie won 'Most energy' award and 'Most Potential' award. I was called next for 'Loves to Dance' award. Now it was time to announce the top ten for petite junior soloist awards. Like I expected, Mackenzie got first overall and was crowned. Next were junior soloist awards. It got to the top five and we still haven't been called. Fourth, not us. Third, not us.

"May I have a drum roll please" the announcer said, and then the entire group of dancers on stage alternatively patted the ground that we were sitting on.

"With a score of 194.78 points..." he hesitated, "from Abby Lee Dance Company, Maddie Ziegler with Happiness!" he announced. Everyone started to cheer loudly. I felt happy for her and patted her on the back as she stood up to get her award.

"Now, in first place with the score of 197.01 points..." he paused again. _Geese, that's really high_ I thought. "From Abby Lee Dance Company, Chloe Lukasiak with I Miss You!" he continued. I was so excited. I rushed onto my feet than shook the announcer's hand. He put a sash around me, gave me a trophy then I went beside Maddie. Maddie and I hugged then we sat back down and waited for Brooke to be placed. She won first overall, which was no surprise, and now it was duo/trio awards. The trio was placed fourth. When we got back in the dressing room Abby greeted me with a huge hug.

**Maddie's POV:**

I was happy for Chloe, I really was. I walked slowly behind the other girls, and I got to the dressing room later than them. I was staring at the ground the whole walk from back stage to the dressing room, thinking about what I messed up on and what I could have done to win first. I saw a tear drop onto me yellow dress. _No, don't cry Maddie, I am happy for Chloe,_ I kept saying to myself.

**Abby's POV:**

Maddie looked great out there, but I guess Chloe had to win this time. I wasn't very proud of my trio, but they tried there hardest. The group was on stage now and they did it wonderfully. Nia was defiantly an eye catcher this time. They were placed 2nd overall for their group, which was a shocker to me. Next they announced that they would have a scholarship and a five-hundred dollar cash award for the solo that got the highest mark in the whole competition. They started from the top ten, and Mackenzie had the eighth highest mark, which I was proud of considering she is younger than most girls. Maddie was scored fifth overall. Chloe was placed third highest score, which surprised me because of how high her mark was.

I was astonished when I heard who won first. Brooke. She had the highest scoring solo of the whole competition. I was so proud of her! I guess she did practice. I couldn't wait to congratulate her. She looked so lit-up when she went to go get her scholarship.

**The Next Week Back At the Studio**

**Kendall's POV: **

I didn't expect getting a high placement on the pyramid, considering I was in the trio who won fourth. But the pyramid looked different this week; there was an extra picture beside the pyramid. Abby wasn't thinking of adding a new girl to the group, was she?


	4. Chapter Four

**Authors note:** Thanks for 50 views, love you guys! I will be gone for two weeks so I will probably post a couple chapters (maybe two or three). Also I changed some stuff on chapter three.

**Abby's POV:**

The pyramid went like this. Paige was at the bottom, because she was in the trio and she wasn't an eye catcher in the group. Then it was Kendall, for the same reasons as Paige. Then it was Maddie. She wasn't dancing like herself last week and she got second with a number that should've bet Chloe. Next was Nia, she looked stunning in the group dance and had so much emotion, but she messed up some timing in the trio. On the middle row was first Mackenzie, she did win first in her division, she deserves to be there. Next was Chloe. I was very proud of her for getting third overall highest scoring and for beating Maddie. At the person who was on top of the pyramid this week was Brooke. She defiantly deserved to be up there. She won a scholarship and a cash award. She got first overall high scoring solo, and she got first in her division. She also showed lots of emotion. Everyone ran up to her and gave her as huge hug.

"Now, I think some of you have noticed this picture on the side of the pyramid" I said, interrupting their hugs and pointing at the picture. There is a new girl that will be on our competition team, please welcome, Sadie." I continued, ripping off the piece of paper that had her picture hiding underneath it.

**Chloe's POV:**

When she walked in, we all ran up and wrapped our arms around her. She looked very similar to Maddie. She had bright blue eyes and shoulder-length light brown hair that curled at the end. She was even the same height as Maddie! I can see why Abby chose her, because she looked like Maddie. Sadie came in and stood right between Maddie and Paige.

**Maddie's POV:**

The new girl, she looked exactly like me! It was really weird. Is Abby trying to replace me with her? I hope not. I haven't seen her dance yet, but I hope she isn't as good as Abby's eyes say she is.

"Alright, we will only have two solos this week. We will also have a trio. This week the group dance will be based on The Hunger Games. Sadie, you will be the lead. The trio will be Maddie, Paige and..." Abby announced. I really hoped she would say Chloe. "Sadie. Chloe and Brooke will be doing solos. Mom's your dismissed and girls, spread out." Abby continued. Maybe Sadie's not replacing me, maybe she is replacing Chloe.

**Kelly's POV:**

"Sadie looks an awful lot like Maddie" I confessed while staring at Melissa. She didn't respond. Suddenly we all heard footsteps coming up from downstairs. Here comes the mom. When she finally arrived up here, we all stared in amazement. She looked like my twin! She had the same hair as me, the same clothes and the same height. Everything! Is this girl trying to copy everything from us! I wouldn't be surprised if she had a younger daughter that looked like Mackenzie and an older one that looked like Brooke.

"Hi, my name is Christa, nice to meet you" She said in a high pitched, overly nice tone. We said our names and welcomed her. Christa sounds a lot like Christi. She is trying to copy us.

**Paige's POV:**

Well we were stretching; I went beside Maddie and Chloe as usual. But Sadie pushed Chloe to the side and stretched where Chloe usually stretches.

"Aren't you guys excited that we have a trio!" She enthusiastically yelled with a huge smile on her face. Maddie and I both nodded, but we rather have Chloe in our trio.

"I am having a sleepover tonight; do you two want to come?" Sadie said, keeping her eyes on us. We both agreed.

"Can Chloe co-"I suggested, but was interrupted.

"No." Sadie immediately replied with a straight face. "Well, because my mom only wants two people to come and nobody else" she then said, hesitating her words and putting a smile on her face at the end.

**At the Hyland's House**

**Brooke's POV:**

I was in my big comfy blue bed, with a hot water bottle on my abdomen and ice cream by my side. Yup, it was that time of month again. But this time, it was different. I wasn't feeling any pain, and I wasn't actually on that time of the month. I was faking, because it was suppose to come 5 days ago but it didn't, and my mother was getting suspicious. It is always on time. There was only one reason it could be late. Am I... pregnant? No it can't be. I have never had... wait. No, this is bad. That one night when Brandon and my lips gently brushed on top of each other's, then we laid down and... NO! I CANT BE PREGNANT! I planted my hands over my eyes and started to cry. I am only fifteen.

**Back at the Studio the Next Day**

**Chloe's POV:**

I was sad when I heard how Paige and Maddie had a sleepover with Sadie. Sadie was texting me and said they didn't even want me to come and they never asked either. Sadie also said that they never really liked me and that they didn't want to be my friend. She kept saying how she wanted to invite me to the sleepover but Paige and Maddie kept insisting not to. When they walked into the dance room they were all smiling and laughing. Solos and trios were going to be started today. I really wished I could have traded my solo to be in the trio, but I know I can't do that or Abby would be mad that I was unappreciated of my solo. I feel like my twinnie and Maddie like Sadie more than me.

**Brooke's POV:**

First, we practiced our group dance. During one section we all had to do ten fouettes turns then a double pirouette. Abby kept making us do it over and over again. All of the sudden I rushed out of the room with my hands covering my mouth. I rushed to the bathroom, bent over the toilet and puked. Abby was going to be pissed because I ran out of the studio without permission. I started to cry again, planting my hands over my eyes.

I heard the door open, and Abby's voice ask me if I was ok.

**Authors note:** Thanks for sticking with us so far! If you were wondering what has been happening:

Brooke might be pregnant

Chloe might be getting replaced by Sadie, or is it Sadie trying to make Chloe like her by making Paige and Maddie look bad? (Friendship wise)

Maddie might be getting replaced by Sadie (Dancing wise)

And if you have any ideas please write them in your reviews! Much more will soon happen!


	5. Chapter Five

**Authors note:** I appreciate your reviews, and thanks a lot dancingisfun1 and singingisfun2 for reviewing my story. I have noticed that there are a lot of views of chapter four, way more than any chapter. I understand that I said chapter four would be exciting, but if you skip chapters you will not get the story because the first three chapters have some very important things to remember. Thanks for reading my story.

**Abby's POV:**

It was unacceptable for Brooke to run out of class like that! I have told the girls many times to ask me if they could go to the washroom before going. I told Sadie to run the music over and over again and to make sure they practiced, and then went to go see what Brooke was doing.

**Maddie's POV:**

I was surprised when Abby assigned Sadie to run the practice. That's my job! She kept telling Chloe she was messing up the entire dance and that she wasn't doing it right at all. Chloe just nodded every time. Chloe looked great to me; she didn't look like she was messing up. Chloe's face looked pale and saddened. I started walking over to her to give her a hug, but Sadie came in front of me, blocking my vision of Chloe, and gave me a big hug.

"You looked unfocused Mads, what's wrong?" she whispered to me. She has never called me Mads before. That is Chloe's nickname for me and nobody else's.

"Your being kind of mean to-" I started, but was interrupting by loud yelling.

"Alright girls, this time put effort into it" Sadie yelled, giving an evil glance at Chloe then letting me go of the hug.

**Chloe's POV:**

Sadie was being so rude to me in rehearsal. I didn't know what I was doing wrong; I thought I was doing everything correctly! After class I got a text. It was from Sadie. It read, 'sorry Chlo for being mean to you today. As soon as Abby said I was the leader, Maddie and Paige told me to be rude to you because they hated you. You shouldn't hang out with them anymore.'

I didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth. I really hope she is lying.

Well walking past the change room, I overheard Maddie and Sadie talking, so I planted my right ear on the door and cleared everything that was circling in my mind so I could listen.

"How come you said I was being mean to Chloe, I wasn't, I was just doing what Abby said to do. Chloe was doing horrible today she looked like my younger brother, Joshua, trying to do ballet!" Someone said. I couldn't tell who said it, but my guess was that it was Sadie.

"You couldn't tell her after class not in front of everyone to make her embarrassed?" Maddie replied.

"I went to her after class to say I was sorry, but she pushed me against the wall and told me I was a bully and that I am ugly, fat and stupid!" Sadie said, crying. Her crying sounded fake. I decided to open the door just a little bit so I could hear better, but it made the loudest creak ever and opened all the way.

"Wow Chloe, you were ease-dropping weren't you. That's not what friends do to each other" Sadie said, instantly stopping her crying.

"I-I..." I hesitated. I didn't know how to respond.

**Abby's POV:**

I opened the door to the women's restroom to hear crying

"Are you ok Brooke" I calmly asked. The crying stopped, it was only snorts now.

"I'm fine , sorry for leaving class early, I just don't feel good." Brooke finally responded, getting out of the stall. I glared at her pale; tear stained face and beet red eyes.

"It's ok to tell me Brooke, I won't be mad." I said getting closer to Brooke and putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off then ran out of the restroom.

I guess it was time to start trios and solos. I started with my trio. It was called, Can't Touch This, a famous song. Sadie was in the middle for most of the routine, and Paige had a lot of solo acro moments. I didn't put Maddie in the middle this time since she hasn't been herself lately. Also, the costumes would be exactly like Mackenzie's jazz solo costume last week, and it is a jazz number.

Chloe's solo will be called, Love, and it is a ballet solo. She will be wearing a light pink one piece dress that has no straps and is at her knee height. Chloe has been really doing great lately. I am proud of her.

Brooke's solo is called, you can tell me, and it's a lyrical piece. I hope she gets that name of the song stuck in her head. She wears a dress exactly likes Chloe's but beige. Her headpiece is a beige head band. I hope she scores as high as she did last time.

**Back to the Dressing Room with Chloe after Rehearsal**

**Chloe's POV:**

Sadie and Maddie stared at me waiting for an answer.

"I was just coming in to get my bag, I wasn't ease-dropping, I swear!" I said. A white lie won't hurt anybody.

"Hey, how about us three and Paige have a sleepover tonight?" Maddie said. I immediately agreed, and so did Sadie.

"Chloe, go tell Paige" Sadie demanded. I nodded then left the dressing room grabbing my bag. I don't think I like Sadie. She's mean-spirited and bossy, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me either. I went to go tell Paige and she was really happy and said yes. She even insisted having it at her house.

**At Paige's House**

**Chloe's POV:**

We started to have pillow fights. I made sure Paige's door was firmly shut before anything though, because I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I hit Paige softly with the tip of my pillow in the arm, then Maddie came behind me and smacked me lightly in the back. All of the sudden I felt ringing and tenderness on the back of my head, and I was laying face first on Paige's carpet. I looked behind me to see Sadie staring at me with a grin.

"Whoops" She said to me smiling. Paige and Maddie were too busy hitting each other to notice what Sadie did. I grabbed my head in pain. I wouldn't be surprised if Sadie hid a brick in her pillow.

"Dinner's ready!" We all heard Kelly say. Everyone rushed to Paige's door and ran down the stairs. I stood up slowly then walked my way to the stairs. Josh was in front of me, and Sadie was behind me. By the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed my head once more and felt dizzy. I turned around to look at Sadie. She had a huge grin on her face, then put her hands on my shoulder, said whoops one more time then pushed me. Everything was dark for a moment.

"Are you ok?" I heard a sweet voice ask me. When I opened my eyes they met Josh's. He caught me, and I felt warm in his arms. Our eyes stared at each other for a minute, without looking away. Our stare was interrupted when Sadie said something.

"You're cute" Sadie said pushing me out of Josh's arms. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and then twirled her hair. She then winked at him then walked out of the living room into the dining room where all the other girls were. I didn't even realize I was on the ground. Josh bent over and helped me up. I gave him a quiet thanks and a smile. I wrapped him in a hug then went to the dining room. Feelings swirled around in my stomach. Anger, jealousness, and love.


	6. Chapter Six

**Authors Note: **Thanks guys for reading my story, and please don't skip chapters it's important to read them all or you won't get the story. Shout out to lizlovesvampires for reviewing my story. Enjoy!

**Paige's POV:**

I sat beside Maddie at the end of the table. Sadie was beside her, and Chloe was next to Sadie. On the other side of the table were Josh and my mother, Kelly. Brooke said she felt too tired to eat dinner, so she didn't come down. My mother brought out mashed potatoes, chicken breast and chicken wings. She also brought out her delicious gravy that everyone loves. I was starving.

**Josh's POV:**

I couldn't stop staring at that new girl. When she kissed me on the cheek I swore it was Maddie! That new girl looks exactly like her. It felt like there was two Maddie's at the dinner table! I don't know her name, but I don't really care. I didn't really like her. I liked Chloe. In fact, I was going to lean in to kiss her as she was in my arms, but that girl stopped me. Suddenly, I felt something brush up against my foot. Chloe was silently laughing well staring at me. Something playfully kicked me, so I kicked back. I didn't notice myself smiling back at her. I noticed the new girls face turn green with envy.

"Chloe, you haven't washed your hands yet. Go and wash your hands. That's disgusting." The new girl said, pushing Chloe out of her chair. Maddie and Paige were having a laugh attack because of some funny joke Paige said. When Chloe left, Sadie stole her seat. My mom just finished placing the food on the table, then said she'll be back with drinks.

The new girl leaned across the table and put her hand on my hand. Maddie and Paige stopped laughing and watched us.

"Hi, I'm Sadie. What's your name cutie?" She asked. She went over and sat on my lap. It felt really awkward and I wanted to push her off. She stared at me with her light blue eyes. As soon as Chloe walked in, Sadie leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I tried to pull away but she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. My eyes were wide open, and I watched Chloe's eyes water and her face turn pale. Sadie finally let go, and I wiped my lips, trying to get her germs off of me. Chloe stood behind her chair and just watched. My mom walked into the room holding root beer and cream soda.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Sadie said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Wait, what? No I don't want to go-" I said finally having the guts to push her off.

"You don't have to hide it from your mom she already heard." She replied. I watched Chloe sit in Sadie's seat beside Maddie and drop her head down. My mom stared at me in shock.

**Brooke's POV:**

I didn't go down to get dinner today. I couldn't stop thinking that I might be pregnant. My phone started to vibrate and I looked who texted me. Brandon was asking me how I was doing. Brandon and I broke up a while ago, and I didn't want to tell him there was a possibility that he could be a father.

_I'm not feeling so good, what about you_? I responded.

_I'm great. What's wrong_? He responded. I took a long heavy sigh.

_It's nothing, really,_ I said back. I didn't think it was time to say anything.

No, I know you Brooke, and I know something's up. What's wrong? He responded almost immediately back. I decided to tell him.

_Brandon, I think I may be_... I said, hesitated my text.

_Pregnant._

**Authors note**: Sorry for the short chapter and for not posting a new chapter in a while. Thanks for 500 views though! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Authors note:** I can't thank you guys enough. I remember asking for 40 views, and now I have 1,200! I am truly sorry I have not posted in a while, but I didn't realize how busy I would be with school and dance. Seriously though, I love you guys! I will try to post soon, I PROMISE. I'm trying.

**Back at the Studio**

**Chloe's POV:**

I couldn't stop staring at Sadie in rehearsal today. Whenever I saw her anger just boiled up inside of me. I watched her ugly turns, her fake smile, her bad posture, but yet Abby praised her. UGH! I hate her. I hate her so much. She and Josh aren't good together, but _me_ and Josh are good.

"Sadie, since you are the lead in this Hunger Games based dance, you can pick the order at which they die" Abby commanded.

"Ok! First is Chloe..." she quickly replied without hesitation. "And um, then Kendall, then Nia, then Brooke, then Mackenzie..." She said. "And... I guess Maddie and the final will be Paige. I love you guys both though" She said, running over to Paige and Maddie and wrapping her arms around them. I mouthed her squeaky voice in annoyance.

"That's a good choice, but I will change two things. Maddie will die sooner; she hasn't been doing her very best lately. Brooke will also be the last one to die." Abby said. I glanced over at Maddie's face. She looked down at her lap in disappointed. _Are you kidding me?_ I thought to myself. _Maddie has been doing amazing lately!_

**Maddie's POV:**

Abby can't be serious! She really thinks I am doing _that_ bad! I don't want to sound cocky, but I think that I should the main lead of this dance! This is only Sadie's first week!

**Abby's POV:**

"Where is Brooke?" I questioned. I noticed at the beginning of class but I thought I would wait a few minutes to see if she was just running late. I saw Paige nervously raise her hand.

"Well, Paige?" I said, raising my eyebrows at Paige.

"She said she wasn't feeling so good." Paige shyly replied.

"That isn't a very good excuse! Tell her she better show up for next class. It's a shame too; I was going to run her solo today." I announced. "Oh, and I forgot to mention I had a surprise guest dancing with us this week. Brandon, please come in" I loudly quoted. All the girls pounced on him with excitement as soon as we walked in. I told the girls how Sadie was Katniss and Brandon will be like Peeta, so they both win at the end.

"Wait, so a fifteen year old with a twelve year old?" Nia asked. "She is thirteen, going onto fourteen in a few days Nia." I answered politely back. "Oh, but she told us she was the same age as Chloe?" Nia replied.

"What! I didn't say that! Wow, you're such a liar Nia!" Sadie suddenly replied.

"Hey! Enough talking girls spread out and stretch" I said, interrupting the girls.

**The Next Day**

**Brooke's POV:**

I decided to show up to dance. When we all lined up, and I noticed at the corner of my eyes Brandon. It felt very awkward and uncomfortable well Abby was instructing us what we were going to do today. I looked at Brandon in the mirror, and he was staring back at me. We both had that look in our eyes that we were afraid. Paige didn't tell me he was in our group dance. Abby's voice sounded like a long endless amount of blah's, until she screamed spread out and stretch. Brandon came beside me.

"Hey," he quietly said.

"How come you are ignoring my texts? I know you read them." I replied with a sense of anger. He looked down and didn't answer.

**Brandon's POV:**

When I first read what Brooke texted me, my jaw literally dropped to the ground. I thought it was a joke, but when I saw her washed out face today at dance I knew she wasn't kidding. I don't want to be a father. What will my parents think? But I knew Brooke was feeling more afraid than I was. Plus, I still like her, but I know she doesn't like me. I wish I was paired with Brooke for this group dance, instead of this Sadie/Maddie-look-alike girl.


End file.
